O baile dos namorados
by Mandy TK
Summary: Uma pequena história sobre RonHermione e um pouquinho sobre de HarryGina. Espero que leiam e gostem...


Mais uma fic escrita nas minhas noites sem sono, isso já está se tornando habitual heheheh

Bom espero que gostem

* * *

**O baile dos namorados**

Era fim de inverno em Hogwarts, já praticamente não havia neve nos jardins do castelo, o dia estava ensolarado, mas com um ar gelado cortante. Dois garotos saiam da estufa da professora Sprout conversando quando uma garota entregou um pedaço de pergaminho ao ruivo. Ambos pararam de caminhar para ler o bilhete, e ficaram de boca aberta.

- Não posso acreditar - se lamentou Ron, que foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque e recomeçar a andar com Harry em seus calcanhares

- Ron desta vez não podemos deixar as coisas para última hora - reprimiu o moreno ainda com o olhar fixo no pergaminho

- Eu ainda não estou acreditando que vai haver outro baile - resmungou novamente - pelo menos desta vez tenho vestes decentes - sorriu deprimido para o amigo

Adentraram ao castelo e se dirigiram ao Salão principal para almoçar, na porta deram de encontro com Hermione que estava com um pedaço de pergaminho semelhante ao de Ron na mão.

- Por que saiu antes da aula? - perguntou o moreno se dirigindo à mesa da Grifinória

- tinha que entregar umas coisas à McGonagall - respondeu a garota sentando-se ao lado de Gina, enquanto os outros dois se sentaram de frente para elas

- Já ouviram falar do baile? - perguntou Gina

- Já - respondeu Hermione entregando-lhe o pergaminho - afinal de quem foi essa idéia? - perguntou ela descrente de que alguém com a cabeça no lugar pensaria em bailes com a montanha de deveres que estavam recebendo este ano, fora que os quintanistas estavam no período dos NOM's

- Eu - respondeu uma voz atrás da garota - Gostou da idéia Granger? - perguntou em tom de deboche Lilá Brown, dando uma piscadela em direção a Ron, que estava ocupado demais devorando seu pernil para perceber.

- Uau ótima idéia Lilá - respondeu Gina, vendo que Hermione estava muito ocupada fuzilando Lilá com o olhar para responder

- Obrigada Weasley, com licença que tenho que falar sobre os preparativos com a professora McGonagall - disse a garota arrumando os cabelos e se retirando, Hermione revirou os olhos para a cena e se voltou para olhar Ron que agora estava com a boca entupida de comida

- Ron não coma tão rápido, isso faz mal - reprimiu ela - a comida não vai fugir - Ron só levantou o olhar para ela e colocou mais uma colher de pure de batata na boca - O que deu na cabeça daquela garota para pensar em fazer um baile justo agora? - perguntou Hermione incrédula

- Bom sozinha ela não deve ter pensado, já que a Lilá não tem nada na cabeça - respondeu Gina revirando os olhos - mas acho que até vai ser legal esse baile - continuou ela, lançando um olhar esperançoso em direção a Harry que olhava para Dumbledore enquanto o diretor se levantava de sua cadeira.

- Alunos peço um minuto de sua atenção - prosseguiu o diretor, e com um gesto fez a comida sumir das quatro mesas, fazendo Ron olhar aborrecido para Hermione - Bem, como já devem ter ouvido boatos, teremos mais um baile na nossa querida escola - continuou ele olhando para o salão inteiro que tinha a atenção voltada nele.

- espero que ele diga que é mentira - sussurrou Hermione olhando para Ron, que parecia estar muito concentrado em esperar a comida reaparecer

- Na realidade estamos passando por uma situação muito delicada no mundo bruxo, com os acontecimentos recentes - continuou o diretor, fazendo com que murmurios se espalhassem pelo salão - Por favor silencio - elevou um pouco a voz, e os murmurios cessaram - Por isso gostaria de dizer que achei uma exelente idéia termos outro baile para esfriarmos a cabeça, e reunirmo-nos novamente numa festa - disse ele sorrindo - Gostaria de agradecer a Lilá Brown, Parvati e Padma Patil que decidiram organizar este baile - as meninas se enfileiraram ao lado de Dumbledor e receberam uma salva de palmas do grande salão, com excessão de alguns garotos da Sonserina - Ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça, o baile será no dia dos namorados, por tanto é obrigatório ter um par, por isso alunos do quarto ano em diante se apressem em obter os seus - sorriu ele enquanto os murmurios reiniciavam, e o estardalhasso dos alunos se levantando tomasse conta do lugar

- Ah ótimo, acho que vou começar a andar com uma placa escrito "SOU UMA GAROTA", para que os garotos não demorem muito para perceber - comentou Hermione ironica para Gina, olhando discretamente para Ron que nem estava prestando atenção, fazendo Hermione ficar aborrecida e sair batendo o pé para sua aula de História da Magia

- O que deu nela? - perguntou Ron jogando sua mochila sobre os ombros, Gina não se deu ao trabalho de responder, revirou os olhos e se dirigiu até a porta - vai entender o que se passa na cabeça de uma mulher - disse ele sem entender nada olhando a irmã fazer o mesmo trajéto de Hermione.

A segunda aula do dia era Defesa contra as artes das Trevas. Hermione já estava mais calma, os garotos adentraram na sala que agora pertencia a Snape, e encontraram a garota sentada foleando um livro calmamente numa mesa de três lugares.

- Oi Hermione - disse Harry sentando-se ao lado de Ron que já havia se sentado ao lado de Hermione

- Oi - disse ela tirando sua atenção do livro para olha-los. Nisso Snape entrou e fechou a porta, deixando alguns alunos descuidados fora da sala

Hermione fechou seu livro enquando o professor passava o conteúdo da aula, várias vezes olhou de canto de olho para Ron, sentindo seu olhar em cima dela. Viu que Ron se curvou sobre um pergaminho e escreveu algo nele, depois o depositou na frente da garota. Ela só foi capaz de ler a primeira linha do bilhete, que dizia "Mione" antes de Snape tira-lo de sua vista.

- Weasley e Granger - fuzilouo-os com o olhar - minha aula não é para ficar passando bilhetinhos românticos - Ron ficou com as orelhas mais vermelhas que seu cabelo e Hermione deviou o olhar para suas mãos com as bochechas rosadas. Ouviram-se risadas por toda a classe até que Snape os censurou com o olhar fazendo todos se calarem.

No fim da aula Harry foi o primeiro a deixar a sala, seguido por Ron e Hermione em seus calcanhares.

- Ron - disse Hermione segurando o garoto pelo ombro - espera

- diga Mione - disse o garoto virando-se fitando seus pés

- hm...o...o que estava escrito no bilhete? - perguntou ela brincado com uma mecha de cabelo

- Na...nada de importante - respondeu ele passando a mão pelos cabelos. Nisso Lilá passou com algumas amigas por onde Ron e Hermione estavam.

- Oi Ron - disse Lilá numa voz dengosa encostando no ombro do garoto quando passou

- hm...hã...oi Lilá - respondeu ele sem jeito ficando com as orelhar rubras. Hermione fechou a cara para a cena e saiu de cabeça baixa abraçando seus livros, em direção à sua aula de Aritmancia. - Hermione espera... - tarde demais, assim que ouviu seu nome, apressou o passo e sumiu no meio dos outros estudantes.

Harry estava na sala comunal tentado se concentrar em sua redação de poções, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos da ruiva que brincava com bichento no chão à sua frente. "ela é irmã do seu melhor amigo" esse mantra que Harry havia adiquirido já não estava surtindo efeito, cada vez mais queria estar perto de Gina. Foi tirado subitamente de seus pensamentos quando seu amigo entrou na sala comunal e se jogou no sofá vermelho e fitou o fogo.

- Algum problema? - perguntou Harry sentando-se numa das poltronas ao lado do grande sofá

- e...eu não entendo - começou Ron, revirando-se no sofá - será que ela estava com ciúmes?

- O que? - perguntou Harry sem entender nada - quem?

- a Lilá veio falar comigo hoje e - continuou ele enquanto se sentava - e a reação dela foi estranha, saiu emburrada e tinha uma expressão triste no rosto - disse ele apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos - não, não, mas não pode ser ciúmes. Ela não sentiria isso por mim - Ron balanço a cabeça incrédulo, enquanto Harry o olhava confuso

- do que está falando? - Perguntou ele para o ruivo

- Hermione - respondeu Ron fitando o chão com as orelhas escarlates enquanto Harry gargalhava - do que está rindo?

- Quando vai contar a ela? - perguntou Harry fazendo Ron erguer o olhar para o amigo

- Contar o que? - perguntou assustado

- Que a ama? - disse Harry se divertindo com a expressão pasma de Ron

- Co...como...como você sabe? - gaguejou o pobre garoto

- Todos sabem, menos Hermione - respondeu ele - quando vai convida-la para o baile?

- Eu...eu não sei - disse ele baixando o olhar - espera, acho que tenho uma idéia - disse Ron se erguendo e correndo até o dormitório masculino, deixando Harry plantado

- O que deu nele? - perguntou Gina, tomando o lugar que Ron estava antes

- não sei - disse ele confuso. Após um longo silencio Harry fixou o olhar em Gina, fazendo-a encara-lo

- Algum problema Harry? - perguntou ela, com algo estranho no olhar, como se fosse esperança

- hã...não...eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ircomigoaobaile - disse ele embaralhado as palavras, fazendo-a rir

- Não entendi - disse ela sorrindo. "o sorriso mais lindo que já vi" pensou ele

- hm... quer ir comigo ao baile? - perguntou lentamente desta vez

- Claro - disse ela levantando-se e depositado um beijo na bochecha do garoto, e depois seguindo para seu dormitório carregando bichento. Harry ficou ali sentado com ar sonhador, simplesmente com a mão em cima da bochecha que os lábios da garota haviam encostado.

Na mesa do almoço estava sentado um grupo costituido por duas garotas e dois garotos. Uma delas estava de cabeça baixa brincado com a comida do prato, a outra estava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, enquanto olhava discretamente para o garoto de cabelos negros a sua frente, este por sua vez estava com um olhar sonhador, enquanto o outro estava distraido pensando e lançando olhares para a garota triste. Passaram o almoço inteiro assim, até que Hermione deixou de brincar com a comida, pegou sua mochila e se dirigiu à porta do Grande Salão, fazendo Ron despertar de seus pensamentos. Ele fez mensão de se levantar, mas desistiu e voltou a sua posição inicial.

- Tchau Harry - disse a ruiva levantando-se e juntando-se ao seu grupo de amigas

- Tchau - retrucou ele ainda sonhador, Ron olhou-o curioso

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Harry? - perguntou ele

- hã, por que? - perguntou Harry ficando nervoso de repente

- hm... não sei, você está esquisito - retrucou Ron esperando uma explicação do amigo

- Bon, eu ia te contar depois, mas já que está me perguntando - começou Harry

- do que está falando? - perguntou o ruivo confuso

- Bem, eu convidei sua irmã para o baile...e...e bem ela aceitou - terminou ele esperando a reação do amigo

- Pensei que fosse meu amigo - retrucou Ron agressivamente levantando-se da mesa, deixando Harry sozinho olhando-o partir

Faltava uma semana para o baile, Ron e Harry estava sem se falar, menos agora já que Harry havia beijado a irmã do ruivo e a escola inteira estava sabendo que os dois estavam juntos. Há duas semanas Hermione andava recebendo todos os dias uma rosa, bombons, e uma carta com um poema de um admirador secreto, e ainda esperava que Ron a convidasse para o baile, mas o garoto não demostrava qualquer tipo de reação. Naquele sábado chuvoso todos estava na sala comunal da Grifinória, Hermione lendo um livro em uma das poltronas, Ron jogando xadres sozinho, Harry fazendo uam redação pedida por Snape, e Gina estava ao seu lado estudando para os NOM's. Lilá veio até Ron, tirando a atenção de Hermione do livro para observa-los.

- Ron, será que posso falar com você por um minuto? - perguntou a garota com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios

- hm...claro - respondeu Ron esguendo-se e acompanhando a garota até um canto da sala, um lugar bem à vista de Hermione. Ela manteve o olhar sob o casal, mas a distância não permitia que ela ouvisse o que os dois conversavam. Hermione viu Lilá fazendo gestos e ficando envergonhada, e Ron passando a mão pelos cabelos sem saber o que fazer, até que o inesperado aconteceu. Lilá segurou o rosto do ruivo e o beijou. Logo depois disso o casal se separou ouvindo o estrondo que uma porta fez ao bater-se. Ron automaticamente olhou para onde Hermione estava e não a encontrou, viu apenas o livro que a garota lia jogado no chão.

Hermione chorou, chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. Estava se sentindo impotente, sentindo-se vazia, por isso chorou. Nisso ouviu batidas na janela. Ergueu a cabeça e viu uma das corujas da escola. Foi até ela e abriu o vidro para permitir a entrada do animal. Pegou a rosa branca e o bilhete que estavam presos na perna da coruja, depois soltou-a para ela voar. Fechou a janela e sentou-se em sua cama. Segurou a rosa e a levou até as narinas, para inalar o cheiro da pequena flor branca, depois depositou-a sobre seu criado mudo. Abriu o pergaminho

_Hermione_

_Cada dia que a vejo me sinto mais apaixonado. Sua beleza e inteligencia me facinam cada vez mais._

_"O amor acrescenta uma preciosa visão aos olhos" - William Shakespeare_

_Espero que aceite meu convite ao baile, estarei esperando-a nesse dia em frente ao seu dormitório, com vestes azuis escuras e uma rosa branca na mão._

_Beijos apaixonados de seu admirador secreto_

Hermione leu e releu a carta várias vezes. Pelo menos algo havia descoberto sobre o admirador, ele era da Grifinória e estaria com vestes azuis no dia do baile. Podia perguntar a Harry de que cor eram as vestes de Ron, mas não, estava muito magoada com o garoto, como ele poderia ser seu admirador se estava beijando Lilá Brown minutos atrás? Hermione colocou o bilhete junto a rosa e deitou-se novamente, desta vez para dormir.

Os dias se passaram rápido. Ron não estava falando com nenhum de seus amigos, ou melhor Hermione não estava falando com ele, e ele ainda não estava aceitando o namoro de seu melhor amigo e de sua irmã. Hermione mais do que nunca passava o tempo na biblioteca, muitas vezes seguida por Harry e Gina, que queriam ficar longe dos olhares acusadores que Ron lançava a eles. Faltavam exatamente vinte e quatro horas para o inicio do baile, Hermione estava voltando da biblioteca, indo em direção ao Salão Principal para se encontrar com Gina, quando deu de encontro com Ron e Lilá conversando. A garota apressou-se em se esconder.

- Lilá que história é essa de que estamos namorando? - perguntou Ron agressivamente

- Ah foi para isso que me chamou aqui - disse ela fazendo pouco caso

- Vamos responda - reprimiu o garoto ficando com as orelhas rubras

- ai foi só uma mentirinha, pensei que não teria problema já que todos vão nos ver juntos no baile - retrucou a garota observando suas unhas. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Se ergueu e correu o mais que pode até chegar ao quadro da mulher gorda. uma vez dentro da sala comunal, apressou-se em chegar ao seu dormitório. Jogou-se em sua cama e mais uma vez pos-se a chorar pelo ruivo. Estava cansada disso, chorava todos os dias por causa daquele garoto que parecia nem nota-la, simplesmente a via como uma amiga, nem como garota ele a percebia.

No sabado a sala comunal estava cheia de garotos fazendo nada, já que seus pares haviam decidido que precisavam de 5 horas pelo menos para se arrumares. Hermione era a única garota, fora as primeiranistas e as segundistas, que estava na sala fazendo sua redação de aritmancia. Gina saiu de seu dormitorio e correu até a garota.

- O que está fazendo aqui ainda? - perguntou a ruiva puxando Hermione pelo braço, fazendo-a levantar-se

- Do que está falando? - perguntou a garota tentando se desvencilhar do aperto de Gina

- O baile, temos que nos arrumar. Ah não tem problema eu me arrumar no seu dormitório não é? - perguntou Gina rapidamente enquanto continuava a puxar a garota para o dormitório

- Gina, espera. Faltam pelo menos cinco horas para o baile - disse ela finalmente se desvencilhando

- Por isso mesmo, temos pouco tempo - continuou a garota chegando a porta do dormitório

- Mas...ah certo desisto - suspirou Hermione assim que entrou em seu dormitório que estava dominado por garotas andando de toalha arrumando o cabelo, outras vendo com que roupa iam e assim por diante.

No dormitório masculino estava um ruivo só, deitado em sua cama admirando o teto, quando Harry entrou.

- Podemos conversar? - perguntou ele sentando-se ao pé da cama de Ron

- fale - respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos do teto

- Bom queria me desculpar por estar namorando sua irmã - começou Harry

- então você se arrepende - perguntou Ron segurando o riso, já não estava bravo com Harry, mas estava ocupado demais pensando em Hermione para ir falar com Harry.

- hã...hamm...nã...não claro que não - respondeu Harry sem jeito, Ron desatou a gargalhar - do que está rindo? - perguntou Harry confuso

- de você - continuou rindo - tudo bem, se Gina está feliz com você, não tem problema você namora-la - concluiu Ron

- Que bom que pensa assim, fico aliviado - retrucou Harry suspirando.

- Quer jogar uma partida? - perguntou o ruivo apontando para o tabuleiro de xadres.

Harry e Ron passaram a tarde jogando, até que as sete decidiram se arrumar. Não levaram muito tempo, mas já era a hora de se encontrarem com as garotas. Harry estava tão feliz de ter voltado a ser amigo de Ron que esqueceu de perguntar quem seria seu par. Estavam na porta, quando Ron lembrou de algo e voltou com uma rosa branca na mão.

- Para que isso - perguntou Harry

- Você já vai ver - respondeu Ron com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios

Chegaram ao pé da escada do dormitório feminino para esperar as garotas. Gina foi a primeira a sair, estava com um vestido esverdeado bem acinturado de alcinha, ia até o joelho e tinha uma calda atrás que encostava no chão, foi ao encontro de Harry que estava em suas vestes pretas, e seu cabelo desarrumado como sempre.

- Onde está a Hermione? - perguntou Ron nervoso

- Está vindo - respondeu Gina. Nisso ela surgiu ao topo da escada. Estava linda num vestido azul, a saia do vestido era constituida por vários panos soltos em vários tons de azul, seu cabelo estava liso e sua franja estava para o lado. Ela olhou com cautela para baixo e viu a rosa branca na mão de Ron, sua primeira reação foi voltar correndo para seu dormitório.

- Hermione - gritou Ron. Vendo que a garota não reapareceria correu ao seu encontro. Adrentrou no dormitório feminino e logo viu Hermione deitada em sua cama com o rosto escondido no travesseiro. Seu corpo tremia inteiro, não havia dúvida de que estivera chorando. - Hermione? - perguntou ele sentando-se ao lado da garota, acariciando seus cabelos. O vestido da garota tinha um decote em V nas costas que ia até a metade, não resistindo Ron acaricio sua pele descoberta.

- O que você quer aqui? - perguntou Hermione levantando bruscamente e indo em direção ao espelho

- Vim falar com você - disse ele olhando-a através do espelho - por que saiu correndo?

- Po...por...por que...hã - não queria dizer-lhe o real motivo - você me mandou estes bilhetes? - perguntou ela indo em direção ao seu malão e retirando um maço de pergaminho e entregando-os a Ron

- Sim - disse ele admirado por ela ter guardado todos os bilhetes

- Por que? - perguntou ela cruzando os braços no peito

- Achei que tinha deixado claro o motivo nos bilhetes - retrucou ele confuso

- Você deixou as coisas bem claras para minha quando beijou a Lilá - retrucou ela agressivamente com lágrimas nos olhos

- O...o que?- perguntou sem entender nada - eu não a beijei, ela me beijou - retrucou

- Olha Ron não me importa quem beijou ou deixou de beijar, nós não temos compromisso nenhum - disse ela agressivamente indo em direção a ele - agora por favor, vá se encontrar com sua acompanhante e aproveite o baile - continuou ela, tentanto empurrar o garoto para fora do quarto sem sussesso

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você - retrucou ele virando-se e segurando as duas mãos de Hermione

- Chega de ceninha Ron - disse ela cansada tentando se livrar do aperto, mas em vão - me solte va... - ela foi interrompida pelos lábios do garoto que agora estavam colados nos dela. Sem reação Hermione só pensou em beija-lo, ela passou suas mão pelo pescoço do garoto e ele colocou seus braços em torno da garota. Se beijaram profundamente como se não ouvesse amanha, até que a falta de ar os fez separar-se. - Por que fez isso? - perguntou ela colocando as mãos em seus lábios

- Por que eu te amo Hermione - disse ele pegando o rosto da garota com as duas mãos

- E a Lilá? - perguntou ela olhando-o nos olhos

- Eu já te disse Hermione, foi só um beijo, nós não temos nada - retrcuou ele

- Eu também te amo Ron - disse ela feliz, se penturando no pescoço do garoto, ele retribuiu o abraço e tomou seu lábios novamente - só mais uma coisa

- Diga meu amor - disse ele corando um pouco pelas palavras utilizadas

- De onde você tirou aquela citação de William Shakespeare? - perguntou ela confusa

- Fui a biblioteca e encontrei um livro de poesias de trouxas - respondeu ele com orgulho

- Você foi a biblioteca por minha causa? - perguntou ela com um sorriso maroto

- Claro. Eu faço tudo por você - respondeu ele trazendo-a para mais perto.

- Então faça-me um favor - disse ela chegando mais perto

- Todos que você quiser - respondeu ele quase encostando seus lábios nos dela

- Deixa eu me arrumar, para irmos para o baile - disse ela afastando-se bruscamente deixando Ron surpreso.

- Certo - disse ele rindo. Hermione voltou a olhar-se no espelho, pegou sua varinha e consertou a maquiagem borrada e seu cabelo despenteado

- Vamos? - perguntou pegando o braço do ruivo.

- Claro - respondeu ele dando um último beijo nela.

Chegaram ao Grande Salão, e ele estava todo decorado em rosa, branco e azul bebe, deixando-o bem com cara de dia dos namorado, cheio de corações perdurados no teto e nas paredes, as mesas tinham toalhas com corações e os ecostos das cadeiras tinha formato de coração. Ron e Hermione deram uma olhada pelo salão e viram Harry dançando apaixonadamente com Gina, Lilá sentada em um canto emburrada assim que os viu juntos, Neville com Luna, entre outros casais apaixonados.

- Me concede esta dança? - perguntou Ron fazendo uma reverencia para Hermione

- Claro - respondeu ela deixando-o pegar sua mão. Dirigiram-se para a pista de dança, Hermione passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Ron, e ele enlaçou-a pela cintura.

Dançaram a noite inteira, trocando beijos e olhares apaixonados, enquanto todos em volta ficavam boquiabertos com a cena. Mas eles não se importaram, era suficiente para ambos estarem juntos e felizes.

* * *

Hahahahha acho que ficou um pouquinho meloso demais, mas ficou até que legal né! 

bom espero reviews com criticas e sugestões.

Queria agradecer todas as reviews que já recebi, pricipalmente queria agradecer a **ANNY QUILLIN**, obrigada por ter lido todas as minhas fics, espero que goste de mais esta também.

Um grande beijo

Mandy Tonks


End file.
